I'm Leaving
by JensenAcklesBabe
Summary: Max leaves Seattle after finding out Logans been hiding her siblings.Max and Alec Pairing.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer – Dark angel does not belong to me.**

**Note - Hey everyone! You will need to re-read this story cos i've re-written some of it.**

**Chapter one**

Max and Cindy were sitting in their little but cozy flat talking about their problem one rainy afternoon.

"I can't OC, he won't do it" Max whined.

"Just ask him Boo. He's got the hot's for you so of course he will" OC replied.

"Fine! I'll go you get things ready and Alec and I will be back in an hour" Max shouted over her shoulder as she stomped out of the front door.

At Crash

Max walked into crash and spotted her target straight away. Alec was sitting at the bar by himself which was very unusual. He was always surrounded by girls hoping to catch his attention for ore than one night or guys laughing at his stories of his conquests. But tonight was different, every girl that walked past Alec touching his arm or whispering sexy suggestions would just get an, 'I'm not in the mood sweetheart.' And every time a female came anywhere near Alec Max wanted to rip him away and growl MINE at the girl. By the time she finally reached Alec he had a beer waiting for her.

"What took you so long Maxie?" He asked with his cocky smile.

"Big crowd" Max replied smiling back. "Erm Alec, I need to ask you something but I want no smart-ass comments Kay"

"Erm sure Max."

"Well the thing is I want to...erm...ask you to dinner cause erm...I really need to talk to you about something will you please come?"

"Sure. Tomorrow okay? And what do you want to talk about?" Alec answered quickly shocked that Max sounded unsure of hersel and had even said please.

"Well the thing is Alec I'm kind of asking you to dinner NOW! And I really don't want to talk about it here" Max replied trying noy to blush.

"Yes sure tonight's great too, I'm really hungry had nothing to eat all day. Will you give me a ride to your place?"

"Sure come on."

**At Max's & Cindy's apartment**

"So what has Cindy cooked me this fine day?" Alec asked Max watching her while she stirred the pasta sauce. "

"What makes you thing I didn't cook it?" Max asked with a smirk.

"Well because you can't cook, but thanks for asking me to dinner. I haven't had alot money this past week and things have been a bit tight."

"You should've said something Alec I would've helped you out, ya know that."

"I know Max but you know what I'm like I don't like asking anyone for help, it's just not in my nature."

"I know. Will you set the table while I share out and don't worry I will leave you some for seconds" Max giggled making Alec laugh.

"Sure no problem and make sure I do get seconds."

When Max and Alec finally sat down to eat Alec broke the ice. "So Maxie what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…erm Logan and I broke up and...well I'm leaving Seattle."

"WHAT!" Alec almost chocked.

"No Alec let me finished, I'm leaving Seattle and I've talked to OC about it and she saying she's coming with me and I'm asking you to come too."

"You're asking me what Max?"

"I'm asking you to leave Seattle with me and start a new life. We could buy some land and build a big house and once we're all set up we could move Joshua out there with OC, Sketchy, Cece and even Biggs. We could all live there, free land of our own what do you say Alec? Alec…? ALEC?"

"Erm what?"

"You spaced out"

"Oh sorry Max."

"So what do you say? Will you come?"

"Yes I'll come but I want to know what Logan did to you first?"

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Max you're leaving Seattle. The place you've called home for 10 years. You fought and lost Zack here because of Logan AND cause you wanted to stay here so badly."

"He…He… After the raid on Manticore…Krit and Syl thought I was dead and Zack had been recaptured. They gave Logan their and my other sibs contact numbers cos he was with on he raid. They were going to move to Seattle to help him but he asked Krit and Syl not to come back because it was too dangerous. Then I found out and we broke up cos all of this happened after he found out I was alive. He lied to me Alec, I could have been with my siblings all this time." Max was crying at this point so Alec got up and held Max letting her cry.

"Sorry for wetting your shirt" Max joked.

"Don't worry about it. So when do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible I have this really bad feeling, and I think we should delete any transgenic records on Logan's computer then tip White off on Eyes Only. Is that ok?"

"Sure I understand. Well I'm going to get some stuff sorted and to fill in Joshua and the others Kay? I'll also drop by Logan's and delete the records meanwhile can you find a van and start packing?"

"Yes, I'll phone Cindy and get her home and tell her to pack. You pass it on Cece and the others. Alec do you think this will work I mean we have no where to go?"

"That's a lie Max. I know where there's a farm for sale. I know how much it's going for and we can move in tonight."

"That's amazing Alec thank you so much" Max replied give Alec a kiss on the cheek. "I won't be long"

"Cya soon Max."

"Okay bye Alec."

"DON'T TURN THE LIGHT ON"…………………………………………….

HATE IT, LOVE IT YOU TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE JUST FOR YOU, HATE IT AND TELL ME WHAT I COULD IMPROVE ON THANK YOU LOVE AMI WILSON X


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer** – Dark angel does not belong to me  
**Chapter Two**

"DON'T TURN THE LIGHT ON"…………………………………………….

"Who There?"

"Don't turn on the light" Alec repeated not answering his question

"Why? " Sketchy asked his voice wavering

"Because I said so! " Alec harshly replied

"What are u? What are u doing here? What do u want? Money?. I don't have any I'm a bike messenger" Sketchy rambled not being able to see his opponent heightened his fear

"I want u! " Alec replied fighting the urge to burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Not your money. I know u don't have any".

"You want me MAN! I'm not gay …… well I think" Sketchy replied confused at where his thoughts were going.

"Are you Sure, I mean a guy like you does not bring back that many women and I've been watching you trying to flirt with MAX never works does it boy, so how do you know your not gay" Alec replied trying his best not to laugh.

"OH …… MY ……GOD ……I'm gay I guess now I know why I have all them dreams about Normal and Alec, That dream about Alec last night in that cute little Speedo that was goooood! "  
Sketchy replied back.

'_That's Disgusting'_ Alec thought. "So this Alec guy you fancy what's he like?"

"Amazing he has the best eyes you ever have seen" Sketchy sighed.

"I'm going to be sick" Alec whispered

"What" Sketchy Asked.

"So what do you say Sketchy, will you take me NOW!" Alec asked trying to flirt with a male was very hard but flirting with a drunk gay Sketchy was funny.

"Well will you be willing to dress like Alec; I have a shirt and a pair of boxers?" Sketchy replied getting excited, '_flirting with something in the dark was kind of hot and cool'_ was Sketchy's last thought before he heard a knock on the door.

"Where did you get Alec's boxers?" This point no matter how funny it was had seriously pissed off Alec.

"I got them from his locker" Sketchy answered as if it was the most natural thing on earth to say. "I better get the door"

"Oh Hey Cindy", Sketchy greeted one of his best friends "I Think I should tell you Cindy I'm not going to be hitting on You or Max anymore because … because … I'm gay and I never thought of it before but this mysterious man in the dark room of mine told me to think about it and I did and I found out that I fancy Alec and Normal." Sketchy said it in all one breath

WACK!

"Ouch what was that for" Sketchy cried

"For being high off your rockers and drunk outta your brains you heard this sista you are not gay and turn on a light its dark in ere sket." OC replied in her language for sketchy to understand.

Cindy walked her way into his apartment and heard some laughing in the corner of the room. Turning on the light to see who it was with a scared sketchy following behind her. The light went and who did they see crying with laughter.

"ALEC!" Cried a scared sketchy and a laughing Original Cindy finally realising what Alec was doing.

"Yes?" Alec replied trying to get his emotions under control but couldn't.

"You scared the life outta me man! And what I said about you and the boxers I was only joking cause I known it was you all along" Sketchy said trying very hard to hide his embarrassment.

"Sorry Sketch, it was just so funny not to make you wet your pants." Alec said still laughing but was calming down now.

"So what do you want Alec and Cindy what's up?"

"Well…" Alec started.

"Shut up, Well Sketchy Max, Alec, Biggs, Cece and I are leaving Seattle and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us? OC Told and Asked Sketchy.

"Well … yeah I come but when are we leaving?" Sketchy asked back. This time it was Alec's turn to answer.

"We're leaving tomorrow night, Biggs will come at lunch time to pick up all your stuff every little thing sketchy even if its just glasses, plates bring them, OC can you stay here to night and help sketchy?"

"Sure boo will you tell my boo for me?" OC replied back.

"Yeah of course OC I'm going to go back to my place pack my stuff all I have is clothes and take it back to your place and then pay a little visit to someone but don't worry I will stay with Max tonight I understand how hard this must be."

"Thanks Alec"

"Cya tomorrow guys" Alec replied before closing the door shut.

SORRY ITS NOT VERY LONG IM NEW AT THIS I WILL TRY AND MAKE IT LONGER AS I GO ON SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THANK YOU LOVE AMI WILSON X


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer – Dark angel does not belong to me**

**Chapter Three: Duck Tape?**

**Alec's Apartment.**

Alec was walking along the corridor stopping at his apartment door where he has lived since he escaped from Manticore, Alec was deep in his thoughts only been able to think of Max, she had asked him to leave with her, She said me that guy that always messes up her life I must be doing something right. I wish she could see what I feel about her, she never see me that way, she never could cause of Ben and all. She needs me now and that's all that matters.

By the time Alec had finished His thought His packing was finished he was all packed and ready to leave. Locking the apartment door for the last time never looking back again he took off to Logan's penthouse he has a lot of explaining to do.

**Logan's Apartment.**

"Did not know you were a Scott man Logan" Alec smirked looking at a very pissed Logan.

"She's left me Alec how can you be happy?" Logan cried.

"Because all you did was use her for your eyes only missions" Alec replied

"I did not use her I love her god dammit" Logan cried again.

"Yeah well you will never see her again from hiding her siblings but changing the subject, what made Max choose you" taking advanced if a very drunk Logan.

"Well my good looks, my charm and my rich sense of humor! Logan said proudly.

"Yeah right good looks my ass you don't have any and if you do I'm Tom Jones" Alec snorted

"Max loves me and when she is ready to say sorry and she will run into my arms" Logan imaging the day.

"I don't think so Logan! Max is not the running into arms type not to mention hiding her siblings. Alec was starting to get pissed by Logan's dreams about Max.

"I didn't hid them I just did not tell Max about them making contacts that's all" Logan replied

"Oh Logan? Do you have any duck tape?" Alec asking once again getting sick of Logan blabbering.

"Yeah in the cupboard, why do you want duck tape?" Logan watching Alec back moves over to the cupboard.

"To tie you up with," Alec said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What! Why are you using duck tape me up" Logan Shrieked

"For what you did to Max and so I can get rid of all the transgenic information form your computer" Alec laughs oh ya and Logan, Max wants me to hand you over to White.

WHAT! She would never do that to me do you or she know who I am? I am Logan Cale aka MR.EYES.ONLY" Logan answer like a snob.

"Yes Logan I know your called MR.HAVE.TO.SAY.THE.WORLD.ON.A.DAYLY.BASES." Alec said rolling his eyes.

"So Logan hope that's your favorite Chair" Alec teased.

**3 seconds later **

"Well that's strong enough well goodbye Logan I might pop in before I go but then again don't push your luck the next person you will see is White and his men. Well that's it I better get all your computer files" Alec smirked

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Well…. That was easy for a computer genius he's not that smart his password was Max all along I could of hacked on anytime tut tut. Well better go and break the news to Maxie.

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? IM SO SO SO SORRY ITS SHORT A LOT OF SCHOOL STUFF GOING ON ME EXAMS PLUS I DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA I WOULD BE GREATFUL.**


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer – Dark angel does not belong to me

**Disclaimer**** – Dark angel does not belong to me.**

**Note – Hey Ladies And Gentlemen :. I Really Need Help On These Stories As Im Dyslexic Im Terrible With Grammar, Spelling and Punctuation.**

**Chapter 4. **

Walking slowly back to Max's apartment, thoughts running through he's head. _Was he really leaving? Leaving to start a new life with Max? _So many questions Alec wanted to ask, but he didn't know how too. From Sector to Sector Alec walked, using he's Jam Pony Sector Pass. He's mind still running circles. _What about supplies, how will we cope? Will we really be Free and Safe? Will Things really go as planned?_

Before Alec knew it, he was at the door of Max's apartment. Staring at the door for a few short moments in time, he suddenly knocked "Come on Max Open Up" Alec muttered.

"Hey Alec, You should of just walked in" Max Sweetly Opening the door.

"Its your flat Maxie, Not Mine" Alec replied, whilst walking around, he noticed that everything was packed, he looked at he's watch _"I wasn't gone that long". _

"Don't call me Maxie Alec." With slight annoys in Max's voice. "_Why can't I admit I like it when he calls me Maxie? … Reminds You Of Ben That's Why"._

"Anyways Maxie, I have something to tell you, and I don't want you to be annoyed or upset, just sit listen and don't punch me…Kay?" Alec said with some speed, hoping Max wouldn't get annoyed and be angry with him.

"Alec just tell me, I couldn't be angry at my Best Friend could I?" Max smiled, whilst looking into his eyes.

"Right. Well… You know 'MR.HAVE.TO.SAY.THE.WORLD.ON.A.DAYLY.BASES.' well I paid him a little visit and well had what you would call a chat." Alec was talking at some speed, he hardly took a breath, " well I managed to hack his computer, and I deleted all his data and information on transgenic's and Manticore, but before I deleted them I made a copy, and the good news really is I have information on Zack, Syl and the others." _Breathe Alec Breathe _"Maxie you're not alone anymore".

Max sat there in much shock she couldn't believe it, she could be with her brothers and sisters again, 10 nearly 11 years of waiting, to be with them, a huge smile appeared on Max's face. She dove on Alec and give him the biggest hug she had given anyone in the world.

"You're my family to Alec, I love you" Max softly whispered, whilst placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Alec's hair stood on the back of his neck, "_Omg, she said she loved me, Alec stop Being a fool she mean she loves you like her brother, nothing else get it out of your head Alec"_

"I love you too Maxie, I'll do anything for you". Alec finally replied after 30-second space out. He kept Max in his arms a few more moments, slowly pulling away and looking into Max's eyes. "Max… do you love me as a brother?"

Max's heart started pounding faster and faster. "No…you're not my brother Alec" breathing faster and faster _"shit Max, what did you say that for? You idiot you should of said 'yes Alec, I love you like my brother', or should I actually tell him I want to spend the rest of my life with him?"_

"Good because I don't love you like a sister" Alec said quickly he's breathe raised. Their foreheads were nearly touching Alec's breath tickled Max's nose. Max's eyes were now closed, her soft forbidden lips that he had wanted to touch since the day he lay he's eyes on her. Her tender lips were now touching his, her nose was touching his, and her tongue was touching his. _" This feels so right, I love you Maxie"._

" I love you Alec".

"I love you Maxie".

Well, How Is That? Better or Worse?


	5. Chapter Five

Note – Hey Ladies And Gentlemen

**Note – Hey Ladies And Gentlemen. I Really Need Help On These Stories As Im Dyslexic Im Terrible With Grammar, Spelling and Punctuation.**

**Chapter 5.**

"_I love you Alec"._

"_I love you Maxie"._

A smile broke across both their faces, a content look in their eyes. Max laid her head on Alec's shoulder; Alec's arm was wrapped around her waist.

Max's eyes lingered at the closed door someone was coming. Someone was going to see Her in Alec's Arm '_I really don't care'_ Max thought drifted, she remembered she was in Alec's arms, a place she wanted to be for a long time.

"Max…Max…MAX! Come one Max open up! I need to speak to you." Logan yelled from behind the closed door.

"Don't open it Maxie, He'll go away" Whispered Alec whilst nipping at her neck.

"He wont Though Alec you know what he's like, has to stick his nose in whatever I do". A sudden sad Max replied honestly.

"Max, If you don't open up, im going to kick the door down…MAX" yelling a again, he started to kick the door, _'Come On __**Sir **__eyes only, you can save your princess, she will always be my first girl, who will do all my missions, who will look after the kids, and become a good little house wife'_

"He's really pissing me off" Both Max and Alec said at the same time, a slight lip escaped their lips.

Logan turned the door knob, and was shocked to see it was unlocked, but even more shocked to see that Max was sitting there in Alec's arms, with her head resting on his shoulder.

"MAX, what the hell do you think you are doing, you are MY girlfriend, you should not even be talking to the likes of him. Now get the hell away from him." Logan yelled.

This point Max snapped so angry she could of his neck, in a split second. " Who the Hell do YOU think YOU are, I love alec, and I am NOT your Girlfriend Logan, not Anymore, I dumped you remember, because you lied to me and betrayed me. Now get the hell out of my apartment". Slamming the door in Logan's face, Max burst out laughing, "God that felt good".

"I love you too Maxie, and im so proud of you" Alec replied kissing Max's tender lips. Max stroking the back of his neck.

"Hey, how about we get some rest, I mean my bed is big enough for two" she muttered into his ear.

Letting go of Alec's hands Max walked into her bedroom, and started to get ready for bed, her red vest top landed on Alec's face. A quite giggle came from Max's bed room.

"Damn woman I know why I love her."

As Alec approached the bedroom, he seen Max was already in bed waiting for him to join her, she stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her, "I love you Maxie". Max's head moved on to his shoulder and nuzzled his chest. " I love you too Alec". They both feel sleep, dreaming about the life they were going to have. The life they were going to have together.

_Ok. So im really trying. It any good? I'll try and write longer._


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer - Don't own Dark Angel

Note. Am I Getting Better…? I'm **really** trying. Let me know please? Oh… should I continue this and make it one long story or make a sequel? Thank you to everyone who reviewed, hope I haven't let you down.

**Chapter 6.**

Thoughts flowing through there heads while they dreamt, still in each other's arms, they dreamt of they life they would live together with no interference from other people, thoughts of days together waking up together and just being apart of each other made them both very happy while they slept. Then suddenly Alec woke to the sound of Max's voice disrupting his dreams.

"Alec wake up."

"Alec Wake Up…"

"ALEECCCCCCC!!!!" Max Screeched, nudging him.

"What Maxie, I am awake." Alec whose eyes were still closes.

" Oh you are so… am naked… and you're not chasing me? Am I that unattractive" max sobbed.

"No I was asleep Maxie your gorgeous. And HEY you're NOT naked."

" Oh I know. I needed you awake, and I knew you just love my bootie" Max replied whilst moving into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"You know I love you. Don't you Maxie?"

"Course I do Alec, and I love you to. Promise"

Suddenly all of Max's dreams of her and Alec's future together turned to fear and many things crossed her mind such as that they were leaving Seattle, she had to say something.

"I'm kind of scared Alec I mean like were leaving Seattle, I've been here for 5 years and I love it, I mean its not sunny L.A but its 'Home' I guess, its quite good that OC and Sketchy are coming that be great, its just saying goodbye to the past again."

" I get you Maxie, and don't worry, you don t just have OC and Sketchy… you have me. And well I'm going to look after and protect you, love you and worship the ground you walk on, because Maxie you're the best person I know your strong, amazing, beautiful and more importantly your mine."

She just needed to hug him right now and let him know she loved him

Max placed her coffee down and give Alec a hug, " I love you Alec"…" I love you too Maxie", what Alec didn't notice was Max had tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She just kept smiling.

Then suddenly her thoughts brightened up and she realised maybe moving away was a good thing for them, so she then decided she best get on with packing

"We best Finish packing, the guys be here soon" Alec said dropping Max from his arms.

"Yeah Oh and Alec."

"Yeah Maxie…?"

"You Smell", with that max blurred into the bedroom, in hysterical.

Max went into her room packing the last of her clothes, at the back of her wardrobe she found a torn picture it was one of her and Kendra. A smile torn onto Max's face, she placed it into her bag, and continued to pack, _' god Zack would be so pleased to know I was leaving, like a 'good little solider', I love Zack he's a great big brother and I hope he's happy where ever he is now.'_

"Max you ready the guys is here"

"Yeah Alec, I'm Ready".

They start leaving but just before they leave max turns round and looks at the apartment one last time, she then turns and shuts the door for the very last time. They then walk down the stairs pushing Max's ninja down the stairs, finally getting to the van, which seemed like forever away they carefully lifted her bike in. where Briggs, OC, Sketchy and Joshua were waiting for them to enter the van. Alec sat next to max in the back of the van; Joshua was curled up asleep in all the blankets and between the boxes, while OC, Sketchy and Briggs were in the front. Briggs decided he wanted to drive because only him and Alec knew were they were going and he could obviously tell Alec wanted to sit with Max. It was quite, no one was talking, Sketchy was asleep, OC was bopping away to the music quietly singing to herself, Briggs was just driving, and Alec was just sitting with his arm around max nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Max… you know when we like settle in… do you want to erm… Look Doesn't Matter…" With on of he's a trademark smirk Alec put on his Manticore mask he turns and looks out to the ran.

"No Alec what were you going to say? Do I want to what?" trying to see through he's mask.

"Why you'll think am crazy Maxie"

"Alec I promise I wont"

"Well… like do you want to share a room at our new place… you don't have to it was just a thought, like you know, I mean if you do… different beds. I don't want to rush you Max, but I do want us to be a proper couple, in a real relationship… and I mean I know we 'Together' and I know it only really happened last night, but I've loved you since the day I've met you. You're my everything Maxie. And I want to do this properly I mean I know it isn't just yours and mine, its all of ours, and maybe one day we could get a house of our own. OMG am rushing this aren't I. I'm sorry." Not realising that everyone besides a sleeping Joshua and Sketchy heard his little speech to Max, he didn't notice that OC was crying, Max was crying and even Briggs had tears in his eyes. 2 Seconds later Alec realised and went bright red with embarrassment.

Max dived into Alec's arms making him to lie down on the chair, she started kissing him, not caring that anyone else was in the van.

" I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you so much, Alec…I will share a room with you, no we wont sleep in separate beds we'll share, and Alec our relationship is proper and we going to last, I could wish for a better mate… well that is if you want to be my mate… oh and I've loved you too since we met, just am stubborn and I couldn't realise it" Max replied through kisses and tears.

"You want me as your mate…? Maxie that's a big thing you know… that's commitment forever once with me that way, I'll Never let you go, and ill be more protective." Alec was now crying, he couldn't believe Max was saying she wanted him as her mate. Max was the most beautiful women he had ever seen and it wasn't Manticore who made Max beautiful it was Max, her personality, her looks, her charms everything.

"Yeah Alec I want you as my mate, my partner for life, and Alec I never want you to let me go, mates or not. I just want to be with you." _' OMG Alec wants us always to be together, the tomcat, the man who loves the ladies, is ready to spend the rest of his life with me. Who great can life be at this moment in time, thank you blue lady for giving me Alec'_

"Erm Guys. We're Home" Briggs voice came from the front of the van Joshua and sketchy awoken at the works ' we're home' everyone looked at there new home, the place they were starting new. It was that bad, it bit tatty and old, but there was plenty of room, plenty of gardens, it was in the middle of no were it was perfect, they had abit of freedom, Joshua could sit outside. Max could wear her hear up. It was Perfect.

"Well lets un-pack and look around," the four said in union. Laughter filled the van. All climbing out the walked towards their house towards their fresh start.

Walking into their new home they all had so many different thoughts, OC on her No new honeys disappointment, Sketchy on thinking he could 'pull' OC, Briggs on Alcohol and Max and Alec on each other. This was something Max had wanted for so long, this is what she read about, dreamt about, first thought of when she first escaped. Happiness. That's all she wanted in life. Before Logan she always thought '_can a genetically engineered killing machine fall in love?'_ She didn't think she would fall in love. She thought she would be on her own forever. But then she met Logan and she thought she loved him, but she sharp realised she didn't, she just likes the idea of '_being in love'_. ' _I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad I got took back to manticore'_ looks down to hers and Alec entwined hands '_because all my dreams, my doubts of falling in love. Well… has happened. I feel in love with a smart-Alec. Just my luck huh.'_ A slight laugh came from Max's lips causing Alec to give her a puzzled look.

"Still obsessing over my ass Maxie?" With a trade mark Smirk.

"Yeah. I am actually" Max parted there hands and strutted up the steps to the front door, causing Alec to stop open mouthed, stunned that Max had admitted she loved his ass.

"Come on Pretty Boy, we don't have all day… Oh actually we do" she then blurred into the house as Alec chased after her.

Max ran upstairs she wanted to find her new room, surprising she's the only one who had that idea, which was a good thing, as she got first choice… well her and Alec's new room. '_Eeek_ _I cant believe this'_

"I like this one." Came a voice from the door… "Big enough bed for the both of us… plenty of room, yeah I think we should have this one Maxie" Alec wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling the nip of her neck.

"You wouldn't leave me ever right Alec?" She asked him.  
"I promised you, I'd never leave you, that I'd always be there for you, and I meant it." His hazel eyes bored into hers.

"I love you Alec… I promise" she let the tear fall from her chocolate coloured eyes.

Alec tightens his hold on her waist and pulled her close. Before Max could react he captured her lips with his. It was gentle yet full of passion and desire. Alec started to pull away to catch his breath but then Max wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

He managed to pull away to catch his breath and they looked at each other with love and care. Max looked up at the hazel green eyes that seem to capture her heart. This was real this was love. Alec pulls Max to lay on the bed with him, he pulls her to the side of him, letting her head lay on his chest, she lay there listening to his heart beat. She ran her fingers up and down he's toned body, he's heartbeat quickened.

"Max… What do you want out of life?" Playing with Max's hair he got curious of what she wanted from life, from life of them together.

"To be honest… everything. The whole nine yards. You know maybe a wedding one-day. I definitely want children. I want you as my mate. But I want to be happy Alec, and well you've made me so happy in the last twenty four hours, I want this." Max signed while answering… "What do you want Alec?"

"You as my Mate. One day children… god Maxie how beautiful would our children be with you as their mother… a don't know I guess I want the whole nine yards too. But I know I only want that with you… I don't want it with anyone else. I love you Maxie."

Tears slipped from her eyes. _'When did I become so emotional. I'm a tuff ass chick… I kick ass – OC's words'_. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Yeah this is what love feels like.

Review… how's it going…? I'll update more promise.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Not Mine. I would love to own Jensen Ackles. But I don't )':

Note. Am I Getting Better…? I'm **really** trying. Let me know please? Oh… should I continue this and make it one long story or make a sequel? Thank you to everyone who reviewed, hope I haven't let you down.

Thanks to my beta darklady41465‏ she is a legend (:

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

Max didn't usually sleep due to her Shark DNA, but when she was with Alec she felt like a whole new person. She could just lie in his arms and just dream and then fall asleep in his not only Max was dreaming about their future together, but Alec was also, he could see them both lying in bed together and he was watching her sleep, he couldn't help but smile as he saw the one person he wanted to spend his life with lying there in front of him and for him to be able to know the girl he has always loved is finally his. He could see the days ahead with them being together… Forever. All he could think about was how much he loved her, even as a transgenic he never though he would ever find love but yet he has and the greatest kind, true love.

_In his dream it was him and Max and they were walking along the beach hand in hand on a sunny day as the sun started to set behind them, with the slight breeze flowing through Max's hair he then turned and held her close and kissed her soft lips and then told her he loved her, then Max turned and said she loved him to, at that very moment in time his whole life seemed complete and worth living because before her his life didn't seem the same days would go by without a thought going by but now he had Max, things were different. He would just sit and think about her and not do anything and now finally he had her to hold and have from now till the end of time. Alec was starting to realise, Rachel wasn't his first love, and Rachel was curiosity, not love. Max was his First and only love. _

Max slowly woke from her dreams, she felt warm and safe, something Max hadn't felt since being a child when she lay with her brother Zack after a nightmare. Yet this time she hadn't had a nightmare and she felt safe, it was an odd feeling to Max, something she was going to get used to. She turned her head slightly to see a pair of hazel eyes beaming in to her, and a huge smile on her Lovers face. _Whoa lover, no he wasn't just her lover, he was her everything, her soon to be mate, her partner for life. Yeah life's good._

"Morning Maxie… Alec whispered as if it was the most precious word to have been said".

"Morning Alec… placing a light kiss on his tender lips".

"Did you sleep well? Wrapping his arms tighter around his girl".

"Never better… yourself"?

"With you in my arms, I could of slept forever".

"I never knew you were such a sweetheart Alec; I love this side to you. I Love You Alec, and am glad I finally realised you're the one am meant to be with".

"I Love You to Maxie, Can we talk… I mean like really talk, because we have not done that properly, and I would love to know everything about you".

"I would love to tell you everything about me, but only if you tell me stuff about you, I want to know what happened at Manticore Alec, I want to know about what's happened in your life. You mean everything to me Alec, but if we want this relationship to work we are going to have to be open with each other, about the past, present and the future".

"I'll tell you Maxie, I promise… but it's going to be hard for me, this isn't something I ever wanted to talk about, no-one but me knows what's happened in my life due to Manticore not even Briggs, you'll will be the only one I've told. And I just hope you don't judge or laugh at some of the things I am about to tell you".

"Baby I would never laugh at you, what ever has happened you can share with me, and we can talk about it. Maybe things will be easier between us, not having to find from one and other, yet both understanding what's happened in each other's life".

"I Love You Maxie, Will you start… what happened in 09"?

"My brother Jack started having really bad seizures, worse I thought I would ever see, we managed to cover it up for months with out the guards noticing, but one day they got out of hand, we didn't know what to do… we all just stood around the bed looking with sad eyes not understanding why the 'Blue Lady' picked Jack to be so ill. The guard came in and dragged him out and ordered us back to bed. But when have I obeyed the rules an hour or so later I sneaked out and went to were they dragged Jack, he was naked laying on a metal slap with one long cut down his body, his blood spilt over the side. Lydecker drinking his coffee, not caring that one of his 'kids' was killed by his hands. Jack wasn't the first to have been taking. The following day they took 3 others sure they didn't feel like part of our family they kept them selves to them selves, and only really were around us when the trainers were around. They did to them what they did to Jack, then my seizures started, they kept getting worse, then they became worse then Jack's, I was the baby of the family, the most popular who got on and got looked after by everyone. Zack refused to let them take me and kill me like they did the others. So he told us that we're leaving, he didn't want to watch anymore of our family die, he said he couldn't watch me die. So we did it we escaped, but Lydecker wasn't finished killing our family he killed out SIC Eva she stood in front of me and held her gun to Lydecker he didn't flinch he pulled out his and shot her straight through the heart. We dived straight out the window and ran through the snow, we managed to find for a few moments while Zack paired us of two by two. I was with Jondy but I didn't want to leave without Zack, I was scared because I know he would die to save any of us. He forced us to leave he told me to run and not look back, but I did I looked back and I seen him get shot, but I kept running I feel through the ice, Jondy came back but I told her to run and to leave there and that I'd be ok. She ran I look up and see Lydecker standing above me. Saying that all 11 of us got away he was widening his search north and south. So I ran east and I ended up in this Manticore scientist car, her name was Hannah she took me to this little cabin she was lovely, she wasn't like the others she cared, she give me some hot coco and a blanket but said she had to leave so Manticore did come to her cabin with it being in the woods, she told me to stay and that she would be back. But I was always the best at escape and evade, so I did what I did best I ran".

"So… there it is, the terrible 09'er story. So I guess all the bad things that happened to you and the others happened because of me". Wiping the tears from her eyes.

Alec wrapped his arms around Max; he couldn't believe it they didn't escape out of selfish-ness. They escaped to save their family. They escaped to save Max.

"Shh Maxie it's ok. I understand now, and I'm sorry I guess we didn't know the truth. It wasn't your fault what happened to us, it was Manticore's. I love you Maxie."

"What do you want to know next Alec?"

"What did you do, I mean where did you live?"

"Foster Care mainly. Streets, anywhere I could. I ended up living with this family husband and wife with a daughter a few years younger than me. The husband, john was his name used to beat on us. I just took it I wanted them to think I was normal, an average child. Jo his wife he beated on her so bad, he killed her. He made it look like she fell down the stairs. But no one cared, so it was just Lucy and I. A year past and nothing happened no beatings nothing, so I stayed around thinking I'd be safe. Exactly one year later of his wife's murder he started beating Lucy, she took it like she did before, but one night was different he grabbed her by the neck and took her into his room, the next thing you heard were screams of pain and sob's. I didn't know what to do so I hid under the bed. It became silent nothing no cries nothing. She walked back into the room covered in blood she just climbed into bed and cried I didn't know what to do, so I climbed in beside her and cuddled her all night. The night of the pulse we were hiding under the stairs her father was getting drunk then the television went off when it hit, he also ran out of beer so he needed someone to blame, he came looking for us, but couldn't find us. That was the night I ran away and left Lucy alone. So I guess I ran everyday since that day".

As Max began to sob Alec wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered soothing sounds. " Baby its ok, she'll understand, for what you said she loves you Maxie".

"You really think she'll forgive me?"

"Yeah baby I do"

Gripping even tightly to Alec, sobbing into his bare chest " I love you so much Alec, Thanks I mean… I don't really talk to people you know, expect OC and am not used to is, so am sorry if I shut you our I really don't mean to"

"I love you too babes" _more than you know Maxie_.

Lying there together like there wasn't a care in the world, peaceful and content. They found each other, and yeah Max was a bitch and Alec was a jackass neither of them had ever been this soppy but it felt good to be different and not having to be horrible to each other.

"It's your turn Alec, I want to know everything"

"Max…"

"Alec please… I told you, and ive never told anyone, not even Cindy knows what ive just told you."

"When you escaped nothing happened for about 2 days, it was weird we knew that you 09'ers were gone but we didn't understand why nothing had been said about it, I mean you would of thought they would be pissed. 48 hours later to the dot the guards came marching in and took the clones of the 09'ers. It was pretty tough, I was CO and all the respect I had in my unit went because they thought I would abandon them they thought I was like. 49… Ben. 6 months in Phy-Ops it was hell to be honest I don't remember the things they did to me, I just remember waking up in the pip all dirty, bruised and hungry. It was hell; I was in the pip for a week, with no food just one bottle of water. I made it last as long as I can but it lasted 5 days. After the 7th day they put me back into my old unit as lowest rank, which meant no rank, no one talked to me, everyone hated me they believed I was evil. They didn't want to know me, so I became the Manticore solider I was meant to be I kept my head and done everything they asked, I became the best of the best, expect for you and 59…Zack. The both of you were always seen as the best, but I became the alpha of Manticore. No one challenged me".

"Am sorry Alec, its all our fault what happened to you, if we knew about you we would of came back for you".

He knew by the look in her eyes what she was going to ask next. _God Alec keep calm you love Max. You can tell her everything… could he really tell her the truth about what he realised about Rachel about Max._

"Tell me about the mission, tell me about Rachel".

"How did I know you were going to ask that?" With his famous smirk.

"Rachel… she was different, flawed you could say. It was my first mission since I came out of Phy-ops, well first deep undercover. They taught me piano which I impressed them with by learning within a day… I was the next Mozart". A slight hasten laugh. "My undercover name was Simon, I killed the really one and stole his identify. I turned up at the house the next day ready to start my teaching with his daughter, Robert knew too much on Manticore and they wanted him gone. So I had to fine how much he knew and if he told anyone else, and they way to do that was Rachel. Rachel and myself got close, she asked me today, and then we snuck out, much to my dismay I needed to hear that conversation, yet I was kind of excited that someone liked me… she told me she loved me and then jumped into the pool. I followed her lead but I didn't say it back. She was my first kiss. Anyways Manticore wanted an update report and what thing to progress quicker. The give me a bomb and told me to set it under the fathers car. I did but I needed to tell Rachel, I didn't want her to die or get hurt because of me. So I ran and caught her on the stairs… we argued and she slapped me and ran to save her father. When she open the car door Manticore pushed they button they had been watching me, obviously didn't trust me. They dragged me back into the car and took me back I spend 3 months in the basement and then 2 in Phy-ops. It was hell I didn't say anything for 7 I didn't speck to anyone in my unit then I suddenly change in to a loud mouth jerk… as you would say".

"There you go Max… that's what you wanted to know… actually there's something else".

"Thank you for telling me Alec. Yeah a loud mouth but not a jerk. And what else do you need to tell me…?"

"I realised something last night, I mean I bet your sitting there thinking I was in love with her…"

_Shit… am I that transparent._

"No Max you're not that transparent, I just know you. I didn't love Rachel… I mean I thought I did but to be honest I didn't, it was curiosity I mean just out on the outside world and a girl tell you she loves you… It was like I don't know a… buzz kind of thing. For a long time I thought she was my first love and that I wouldn't love anyone like I loved her. But Max I didn't love her… she wasn't my first love… you were… you are. I love you Max. And… I know you think am like the whore of Seattle… but that was all a lie to… I haven't slept with anyone ever Max… yeah laugh am still a virgin… but like you going to be my mate soon and am glad your going to be the only girl I make love to Max. _God this sounds so corny. Jeez Alec what happened to you_. I guess am not a slut then" a slight laugh parts from Alec lips.

"WHOAR… sorry… I wasn't expecting that to be honest. And hey am glad am going to be the only girl you make love to. I mean come one I am the best. And Alec… I understand if you're just trying to save my feelings about Rachel its fine. I mean like…"

"No Max… I meant it!"

" I love you so much Alec… _GOD when did I get this corny!_ And by the way, ive never slept with anyone either… Cindy always looked after me on that one… hell her slaps knocked it clean out of me".

"I love you too Maxie"

Yeah this felt right him and Max. Maybe everything will be ok… and maybe they could have their happy ending.

* * *

Ok… How is that? Am thinking of leaving it their or should I continue… ideas?

Please Review x

Oh and sorry it's late. Exams. Prom prep. And internets been silly.


End file.
